


Something is Wrong

by Julieshadow



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Niall-centric, zianourry-friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 21:53:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2404232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julieshadow/pseuds/Julieshadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall overthinks things. Niall worries. Most of the time it is needlessly but sometimes it's not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something is Wrong

Niall is stressed out. Then again, stress is the wrong word. He is worried. 

At present Niall and the rest of the One Direction boys are lounging on the tour bus waiting for the meet and greet before the show tonight. Zayn is texting with Perrie quietly in the corner, Liam is scrolling through his Twitter feed interacting with the fans, Harry is engrossed in some book he picked up at the last airport they were passing through and Louis is actively shouting at fictional players on the T.V whilst enjoying the latest Fifa game.

Niall however is lost in his own thoughts staring out the bus window at some fans that have gathered at the gates to the venue. He is thinking ahead to the meet and greet. Paul had informed them earlier that it was going to be a larger group than normal and that a few V.I.P parents had paid a lot of money to make the meeting an extended one. 

The first problem that had Niall worrying was the mention of 'larger group'. Niall didn't do well in crowds even though he was a bit better than in the beginning it still had him nervous. That plus the fact that the rooms they used at these venues for the meet and greets were never that big had him on edge as to what to expect.

The second problem and the one that had his stomach in a ball of knots right now is because of DM's he had been receiving from a girl on his Twitter the last few weeks. She had seem like a normal fan at first and Niall had interacted with her once or twice but he had so many fans and he wanted to reply to as many as possible that he hadn't replied to her after that. He did notice that her DM's seemed to get more and more bitter towards him. Asking him why he was ignoring her and accusing him of being a fake. Then she started pleading with him and telling him she couldn't cope if he ever found someone else other than her.

He knows he should have blocked her but he didn't have the heart to do it. Then last week she sent him a message telling him that her rich step dad had gotten her tickets to the meet and greet for today's show and that they would be together shortly. Niall is now really regretting not telling Paul about what was going on. He might be overthinking it, he might be worried for no reason but he has a feeling in the pit of his belly that something is wrong.

Paul shouting in the door of the bus brings him out of his thoughts. The bodyguard is informing them that it is time to get ready for the meet and greet. 

All the boys acknowledge Paul and begin filing out of the bus to go to Lou's trailer to get ready. Niall can feel himself breaking out into a cold sweat but he hesitantly gets up to follow the rest of the lads. The blonde jumps when a hand lands on his shoulder.

"You alright mate?" and it's Zayn who asks with a concerned crease to his brow and how did Niall not notice Zayn was still there.

Niall looks to his friend, his big brother and he knows he should say something, tell his friend what he's worried about because Zayn is protective and would make sure Niall was okay. That's why he doesn't say anything because Zayn would alert security make extra arrangements and that could upset the meet and greet for the fans when Niall is probably, more than likely, worrying for nothing.

"Niall?" and Zayn's worry just went up a notch.

"Sorry, I'm great Zaynie! Let's go do this." Niall says as convincingly as he can even throwing in a huge smile.

The smile doesn't meet his eyes and Zayn immediately knows something is wrong.

+++

Liam is busy searching through the wardrobe trailer when Zayn finally finds him.

"Liam, you got a minute mate?" Zayn asks to the back of Liam's head as Liam continues to throw scarves and beanies out of his way to whatever he is trying to find.

"I'm going to kill him! I mean I had loads of them before this tour started but thanks to him they have been distributed to fans everywhere." Liam stresses still searching.

"Li, who and what are you on about?" Zayn asks pinching the bridge of his nose. He thought Harry was hard to follow but Liam in rant mode is no easier.

"Aha!! Tommo's not getting his hands on this one if I have to glue it to my head!" Liam states triumphantly.

"I wouldn't count on that." Zayn mutters before continuing "Liam, can I talk with you for a minute." 

"Sure mate, what's up?" Liam asks as he shapes the peak of his newly found cap.

"Something's wrong with Niall and he's hiding it from us." and that has Liam's full attention as he stops everything to meet Zayn's eyes.

When he sees the deep concern and worry in them he knows something is wrong.

+++

Zayn and Liam head into the backstage waiting room to find the other three lads along with Paul, Paddy and Preston waiting for them.

"There you are, let's get this show on the road the fans are waiting." Paddy says as soon as he sees them.

"Sorry Paddy, but would you guys mind waiting outside for us a minute we need a quick group meeting please." Liam asks firmly in reply to Paddy.

The three bodyguards look between each other before Paul speaks.

"Is there something going on I should know about?" Paul asks but says it in a way that Liam knows he wants to know the truth.

"I don't know yet." Liam replies and Paul knows he is being honest with him.

"Okay lads, two minutes. We'll be outside." Paul tells them as the three minders leave closing the door behind them.

"What's going on?" Harry is the first to ask as soon as the five are on their own.

Zayn and Liam look towards Niall for an answer and it's then that both Harry and Louis can see how pale and on edge that their Irish bandmate is.

"Niall?" Harry asks gently. 

Tears well in the blonde's eyes and that's when all five of them know that something is wrong.

+++

They are twenty minutes late when they enter the meet and greet. Instead of three minders there are now seven. Louis is glued to Niall's side as he puts on his cheeky grin and guides Niall to the top of the room where fans will have to come up individually to them. 

Harry, Liam and Zayn mingle with the fans chatting and smiling knowing that Niall has Louis with him and Paul streaming everyone going to Niall.

Everything is going well by the time all the boys are in Line for the photo ops. Louis and Niall stay at the end with Louis already suggesting ridiculous poses to Niall that have Niall laughing and relaxing his tension a bit. 

Zayn positions himself in the middle with Liam and then Harry at the other side. The photos start off with each fan asking to stand beside there favourite member. They're almost done and everything is still going well.

They finish a photo that had Zayn and Liam kissing a girl on either side when the next girl comes up.

"Could I have one with Niall hugging me please?" The girl asks politely.

"Sure!" Niall says with a smile having completely eased into the process. 

They all take up their poses as Niall wraps his arms around the girl. She turns her head towards Niall just as the photo is being taken to whisper to him.

"I told you I'd meet you here." she says coldly.

Niall hears his name shouted just as he is tackled to the ground by someone quite big. There is an gasp then screaming. Niall looks up to see Paddy and Cal dragging the girl from the room as Preston picks up a knife between two fingers from the floor.

Niall is a little disorientated as the person who knocked him to the ground gets up off of him and he realises it's Paul. Four sets of worried eyes are looking down at him as he hears people directing the rest of the fans out of the room.

"Niall?"

"Niall? Are you alright?"

Niall blinks a couple of times before his head seems to clear and Liam and Zayn are helping him back to his feet.

"I'm okay." Niall tells them. He's shaken up but physically he is fine so it's not a lie.

The next thing he knows he is engulfed in a massive bear hug by Harry. He didn't realise how much he needed it and he completely gives into the hug letting Harry's embrace make him feel safe. 

And yeah, Niall worries and sometimes it's needlessly, sometimes it's not but now he knows he has four very special people that worry for him and more importantly protect him and know when something's wrong.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking of doing a second chapter with some more comforting on the boys side maybe them telling Niall off for not saying something sooner etc. What do ye all think?


End file.
